A Hunters Tale
by Lord Achillies
Summary: Removed from what he once was he finds what he needs in the form of the Dark Slayer. A Crossover with Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the things you recognize. It belongs to J K Rowling and Co. All Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and others

_He Who fights the monsters might take care lest he thereby become a Monster.. _

_Friedrich Nietzsche _

**Chapter One : A Beginning **

His life was a battle never stopping only pausing for moments of pain and agony, it had changed made him something he never thought he would become. A warrior... leader of men... conqueror of his enemies all who stood against him were taken down without mercy and in a ruthless pursuit of victory. He had long ago lost his original beliefs and embraced his power and need to protect, he did not care that he had become cruel and bitter as long as for each of his men that were lost two were taken from the enemy. He had trained himself to be without emotion and pain losing his innocence along the way,

In battle he became a predator graceful to behold and deadly to face, He fought with everything at his disposal from ordinary muggle weapons to spells in the arch-mage rank with ease and confidence. Their was no light and dark in battle only living to save a friend and yourself. The enemy had come to call him the Grey Lord as he stood for neither light or the darkness but for himself and those that had put their faith in him. The title Boy Who Lived died on the battle field along with his closet friends and mercy or so people believed. His people knew that he would never call what they truly were servants and vassals, not out of fear but by choice they choice to serve under him.

While the light and dark had formed massive armies of wizards and witches wonting to have power over the other side. He however formed highly trained cohesive unit capable of fighting as a larger groups as individuals. How ever they moved he was at the front wand and sword flashing for only second before they claimed another life. His court knew he was not a ruthless as the world believed they saw him as he atoned for his sins in blood and pain leaving his private alter near death after each battle only to rise his men and ready them for the next battle.

It was his queen that had changed him the most they had met at some point after his eighteenth birthday, she did not fear him.. or any one for that matter. She stood by his side with out fear and showed him loved that he believed had died with is closest friends. Some whispered that she was a demon other believed she was the reincarnation of Morgana. While those closest to the couple knew she was a Slayer and the carrier of the line . Some thing they took comfort in.. not that she would ever die with him by her side. She had been captured once and only once by a group of rouge dark wizards wishing to gain the favor of their would be Lord.. He arrived waves of power and fire dancing around him as he moved threw their base his laughs could be heard over their screams only to exit with his queen lying across his arms unconscious, they had watched as he healed her with a thought. From then one she rarely left his side even in battle she stood at his side killing just as easily as he did... Following him down a hunters path...

**Currently**

Henry and Faith Potter-Black looked at the assembled warriors each one was dressed in matching dragon hide and armors, decked out with his crest and a matching weapons. Faith stood at his side a small smile adorned her lips he stepped forward and spoke his magic spiking as his cold whisper of a voice flowed over them.

"Brothers... Sisters tonight we will take the pompous fool Malfoy, he and his men have take one of our own we will see them destroyed. The dark lord believes his inner circle in the embodiment of fear tonight we will show these prideful fools why is not wise to invoke Phobos.." A cheer rang threw the hall he smirked and continued. "Tonight fear himself with feast on their screams as we deliver their souls to Hades." another cheer and he stepped back waiting. "Units Alpha.. Omega and Ares will surround their base Nothing escapes tonight. You will leave the first we will follow." he waited only second for them to vanish he looked at the last two units. "We will lead your task is to kill any survivors of the first attack." He took Faiths hand and vanished to the field over looking Malfoy Manor.

They moved swiftly the wards had already been destroy and replaced they did not pause or slow their ground eating pace until they were in the entrance all. Henry's emerald eyes glowed brightly before he spoke. "It seems their all waiting for us the the dungeons."

Faith drawled. "Thats nice of them stupid but nice."

He laughed and drew his sword and moved ahead blasting in doors on his ways to the staircase leading to their destination. He glided down the stairs knowing that as soon as they reached the bottom he would attack with out pause killing anything that didn't submit. Faith drew her sword as they reached the landing they moved forward slowly their opposition knew their would be no escape and drew their own weapons in hope more then anything else the pair moved in harmony as blood splatters across their faces and matted their hair, they seemed to be dancing always moving forward faces emotionless as they slaughtered those before them. Faith went for the kill, Henry however preferred letting them suffer he severed limbs and left deep punctures that were sure to kill them as they cleared the land leaving a trail of bodies the teams flanking them did their job in flashes of green light killing those that Henry left to die. They moved threw each room not pausing always advancing closer and closer to their target the last Malfoy was waiting for them in the largest cell. He held a sword in one hand his wand in the other. Henry smirked coldly before he attacked Draco held his own for several long minutes but he was out classed and quickly maneuvered into a corner. As Henry advanced slowly as the lion that stalks the wounded zebra in flash he moved coming to rest with the head of his enemy in his hand. He turned to his wife. "I think it's time to go home."

Faith smiled. "Come." He dropped the head and they sheathed their weapons leaving the dungeon hand in hand not caring about the the spell burns or the gashes that littered their bodies they returned the way they came pausing in front of the alpha leader.

Henry stated. "Level it and leave a message for the dark fool."

He bowed. "At once my lord." Henry sighed and apparted away to the entrance hall of his own manor.

Faith spoke softly. "See you in a few hours." she knew what he was going to do and hated herself for letting him. He allowed himself to be tortured by whip and the cruciatus ten lashes for each death and two minutes for each maimed. He vanished without another word. Faith quickly went to their room and stripped down to he bra and panties searching for suitable night cloths, well something she could wear to wait for Henry to return.

It was several hours that he stumbled in and stripped out of remaining cloths before making a beeline for the shower Faith waited for him to come to bed so she could dress his wounds and force a potion or two down his throat. He returned in black silk pajama bottoms the top folded over his arm.

Faith spoke softly. "Harry get over here." he moved over to the bed and sat on the edge knowing what she wonted he felt the medicated gaze being wrapped around his torso and waited for her to finish she fastened it in place and handed him three vials that he downed without argument. "You coming to bed ?"

"In a bit." He pulled the sleeveless top on and made his way to the barracks where he carefully checked each person that fought in the battle and took the reports that had been filed about everyone else's part in the battle then he made his way to the nerve center of the estate where all the wards were anchored, where he added more power to the wards and charged the ones that needed it. As he stumbled from the room Faith was there waiting to catch him. A sad smile on her face at how predictable he was after every battle he checked the troops then strengthened the wards again, they never needed it but he knew that if he allowed himself to let them go slack that he would be endangering everyone that lived within the estate something that had almost been destroyed by the so called light lord.

Faith whispered. "Come to bed it's three in the morning." he tightened his arm around her waist and followed her back to their bedroom.

The next day came bright and early for Henry, he dressed in workout cloths and gathered everyone that wasn't part of last nights battle and lead them on a ten mile run before a full work out and sparring session leaving them all sore and ready to collapse bu it would pass after breakfast. He then snook back into bed after a quick shower. Faith woke minutes later to find him watching her sleep. He smiled "Morning love" he dipped his head and kissed her quickly before rising from the bed. "Breakfast will arrive shortly."

She rolled and pulled him back into the bed a sultry smile adorning her lips. "It can wait." and wait it did the house-elf's were more then happy to wait if it meant their master and mistress were happy.

A few hours later Henry and Faith sat in their private lounge.. well Faith appeared to be lounging Henry sat on a high backed arm chair his shoulder back and his spine a prefect line, face an emotionless mask his intense eyes focused on her. Faith smirked and looked at her husband. "So what's on the agenda today ?"

He drawled. "As of now nothing just us some quality some then I am going to be leading everyone a at thirty mile endurance hike."

"I take I'm not invited."

"Only if you wont to."

"I;ll be going to visit Buffy..."

"I thought they were all unpleasant to you." his voice was mocking

"Only when I was trying to kill them." she teased

"When will you be back ?"

"About a week maybe two."

"I will inform your shadow guard to be ready in advance." he stated leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you." it was said with a grimace.

"Of course my heart " she felt his power light touch her,

Faith smiled beautifully under the endearment she knew that Harry hardly ever spoke about his feeling or showed them. she responded. "Always." he stood and moved toward her he dipper low and kissed her quickly and left the room. She knew in a few minutes her guard captain Dane would be coming in to inform that the guard was ready.

**Scene Break **

Henry walked threw the large manor at a quick pace reaching the guards quarters, there were only twelve guards but each was highly trained to handle any situation their captain Dane was the only one the world at large knew existed the other were a closely guarded secret. As soon as Henry entered the door way.

Dane harshly commanded. "Attention." they all fell in line awaiting orders Dane stood at the front a step before the others.

Henry spoke softly. "At ease Dane, come here." he didn't need to raise his voice and speak in a commanding tone as others would have he simply spoke and was obeyed. "Faith has decided she will be going to Sunnydale you and your men will be going with her. No one is to know your with her, The details will be ironed by her and yourself. You are to step in only if you looks to be in need or if she is attacked by those she is going to be visiting, they have harmed her more time then I care to remember. I will have the cloaking amulets delivered after I leave the wicca is powerful and could pose a problem I will hide you with my power..."

Dane spoke. "My lord why would the people she is visiting harm her ?"

"She went dark once they never forgave her. As you know if anything get out of hand crush one of the amulet I will be there in seconds. You will make sure she is guarded twenty four hours a day until she returns to the manor."

"It's without question."

"I'll leave you to it." he left their quarters to the barracks once again this time he summoned a house elf and told her to deliver the amulets to the shadow guards. The army was not ready for their lord to arrive or for him to tell them they had five minutes to be ready for a hike,

**Scene Break **

Faith was not surprised when Dane entered the lounge without knocking he dropped to a kneeling position five feet before her. "My lady we are ready when ever you are."

"Rise Dane.." he did so. "We will be leaving in a few minutes I assume Harry told you where he would be going."

"Yes lady."

"Did he tell you how you are to behave ?"

"Yes lady."

"Good then you are dismissed." she couldn't wait to be in America again she had missed the other slayer and all her drama. She knew that as soon as Harry and the troops returned from their hike he would he mounting up for several of the riskier attack plans that he hid from her knowing she would wont to be by his side, something he allowed only when he had planned out every scenario even his defeat. The ones he would be going he could not plan out or anticipate what would happen. The shadow guard would stay hidden until they were needed and would be ready to call for Harry at a moment notice.

It would do her some good to kill some vampires other badness at the hellmouth. Her she fought for the light but not what her destiny demanded, She would return in a few weeks to news of their side having dealt several crushing blows to each side.

**Scene Break **

Faith had been gone a day before Henry had mounted up a force of two hundred to attack the demonic under world he knew if he could conquer is he would have another mean to defeat Dumbledore and Riddle he looked at the men armored in a dragon hide cuirass, dragon hide pants that held bubbles of inner armor around their thighs, with matching combat boots. He knew that when he told them to suit up they would donned their breast plates, gauntlets, helmets with a black plume while his would be blood red. Then their weapons belt that held two swords, a battle ax, wand and retractable baton, their gauntlets would hold a dagger several throwing knives, a spare wand and several projectile potions. Each stood silent their eyes following his every move waiting for him to speak.

"Tonight we will be going in to the underworld a battle for dominance the source is a fool to believe I would allow him to aid Riddle and live to tell his tale of deception. We will take over the underworld in one movement. Their hall will flood with the blood of our enemies, go suit up and return ready to face your destiny."

They files out slowly he summoned in a few human servants and stood still as they clothed him in his armors tightening it in all the right places then finally draping his belt around his wait he waited until they finished to speak again. "Have all my weapons been coated in the correct poisons ?"

They answered quietly. "Yes Master."

"You are dismissed." He clenched and unclenched his fist several times waiting for the troops to return they did their helmet under their arms he smirked. "In battle formations." their was only a stomp of movement as their helmet were put in place and they stood a attention. He pushed his helmet in place and sent out a small wave of his magic lightly touching each person and saw them smile. "On three...one... two...three" the portkey activated and they vanished down into the under world he knew the source knew he was coming his seers had been paid heavily to make sure he knew his end was near,

They cavern they arrived in was just large enough to fit them all he spoke in a cold whisper, "We will break into two groups Alpha leader will circle around to the left.. You are to stay together do not break apart for any reason.. My team will go right alpha will take up our rear... Alpha move out." they group of fifty left silently "Omega you will be hold our position here nothing in our out unless you recognize my signature on them.. Delta you will follow Alpha path in ten minutes time. Dragon unit your with me it's time live up to your name."

The dragon unit kept up with his fast pace he drew his ax knowing it would be needed they killed anything that moved surrender or not they was approaching the Sources throne chamber when Henry dropped a tiny marble that shattered opening up a package of wards that were designed to stop everything from leaving anyway but on foot in a mile radius. Henry smirked as he spotted the guards at the caverns entrance he threw two knives in a flash of silver watching as they slumped to the floor dead. They moved slowly now having already seen the power of average demons. Henry spoke. "Wands out shields ready." they obeyed and he sent out several pulses of magic getting a rough count of what was around them. "Their fifty with in all upper level and a dark priest. As well as the source, he is to be left for me. He enter on three... one ... two... three." They stormed the chamber wands and weapons a blaze. Henry as always advanced first his ax whistling threw the air with deadly accuracy dropping anything that moved against him he bound the dark priest in a corner and continued fighting not pausing when he heard some of his men only fighting harder, not caring about the burns or slices into his own body he growled as he lost his ax then his sword in quick succession to a demons acidic blood.

He drew twin battle wands their straps tightening in place as their handles landed in his palm. He commanded. "Arrow head." As one the remaining men fell into an arrow head with Henry on point. They all quickly counted the standing twenty demons, Henry knew it was time to end this a quickly as possible he mental cursed. '_Attono.. Sopio... Catima... Taxilius... Novus.._' he felt the magic ripple around him as his men threw their own cruses the demons were faltering not used to the foreign magic. It was time to unleash some true spells meant for battle he called forth his power it crackled as the end of his wands waiting to be unleashed. ' _Regimenis quies Talus tutela _' the hammer of justice ripped threw the chamber killing all the demons in its path only the source and dark priest were safe he smirked.

"Source it seems you have two options. A. You surrender and submit to death. B. I have your head mounted on a plaque in my study."

The source stood and snarled. "Foolish human you nothing of what you challenge. I will bathe in your blood by the time the day is threw."

Henry drawled. "Return to base I'll be there shortly." he waited for the troops to make a safe retreat before he attack his magic was wild and unrelenting as his flew at the source who ducked for cover to stand up with fire balls flying from his palms. Henry laughed he swatted them away his power was quickly build as he unleashed it, a fierce wind was whipping threw the chamber the only thing unaffected was Henry himself he stood calmly waiting for the next attack when it didn't come he saw the source watching him in awe. He laughed coldly before giving his magic direction. "Contain him." it lashed out from his body anchoring his spreading eagle to the wall behind him. Henry summoned his sword with a thought and drove it straight threw the source into the wall behind him. His magic was still pulsing threw the room barely held in control. He smiled at the sources dead body it was never wise for a sorcerer to go against an arch-mage especially one that fought Riddle and Dumbledore more times then another other being and walked away from each fight. His head snapped to the dark priest. "You will make me ruler of the under world now." He freed him but kept him bound in place.

He replied. "I will need the grimore and to call froth the faction leaders."

"How ?"

"The grimore is at the dark alter where you need to be appointed Source. To call forth the faction leaders is a message to them."

"Very well." He sent a pulse of magic out call forth his troops. "Were moving." he looked at the demon. "You will lead us to the alter any tricks and I will flay you." the demon walked quickly straight to the dark alter.

The dark priest spoke. "I've sent the call they will arrive in moments."

"Take up post..." he stared at the demon. "Will any of them challenge me ?"

"Not likely as the last source was notoriously hard to kill and yo unaccomplished it quite easily ."

"What will I need to be made the source."

"For your blood to be split on the grimore and an innocent sacrifice."

"Craven go get one of the prisoners," the dragon unit captain vanished. Slowly the other demons began arriving and were put in to their seats and told if they moved again they would die before the movement was finished, Craven returned with one of Dumbledore's women. "Let get this one the road."

Several hours later Henry was the newly appointed source and forced each faction leader to submit and swear fealty. Then he made his court so to speak they would rule in his stead. It was two days in the under world when Henry found that Vampire and Warlocks were banished and made servants of demons he quickly had all the vampire queens brought in and swore in and the warlocks made into two factions with their leaders sworn in. All in all it was a busy three days. All the units but dragon had returned to the manor , they were his guards in the underworld he had found that it would be easiest to allow the faction leaders to work as they always had but with power in the under world and in his name while he stayed in the real world using the demons as he saw fit.

**Scene Break **

Faith had been in sunny dale for four days of vamp patrol and catching up before she realized their was a reason that Buffy had the other scobbies had all the potentials in town and some form other places training Buffy was gearing up to go after the First. She had kept it to her self knowing that as soon as her guard got wind of it Henry would arrive with what everyone at the manor had dubbed The Devils Knights, the five deadliest men in the army next to Harry himself ready to take over and make sure she had limited access to the fighting. She sighed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Willow was already up and eating.

"Morning Red."

"Hey Faith your up early."

"New habit so what going on to today."

"More training for the potentials.."

"Do they ever have fun."

"I'm not sure..."

"I say we rectify that tonight lets take them to Bronze." soon planning was under way.

**Scene Break **

Henry was glad to finally be back home tucked away from everything as he went over the plans to use the demons to fight the death eaters he knew that all he would have to was giving them a list of people to kill and it would be done he began creating list of each and every death eater that he knew of. He also planned a way for him to gain from it he would have to kill them in a certain order so that is all went back to Crabbe because the Blacks were the closest relative. He quickly created plans of attacks and ways to pin it on the order he sighed happily for the first time in years he could see the end of the dark side, This would be the closest he had come since he had destroyed the remaining Horocrux and battle Riddle to a stand still at stone henge to have Dumbledore rip the victory from his bleeding fingers, literally.

The troops were all in good health and spirits awaiting orders he was keeping it simple for now the ministry would have to fall before he could destroy Dumbles once and for all he summoned the ministry buildings blue print and began making the rough draft of his attack plan. Faith would be back this weekend or so she had said.

To say he was surprised was Kane, his regent in the underworld appeared would have been an understatement. "Yes Kane."

"My lord everything is ready the factions await your orders,"

"Good.." Handed his the rolls of parchment. "You will have the assassins drilled in theses attacks patterns and coordinate the attacks to be finished within a two week time period. Understood."

"Yes."

"You may go." he vanished in a blur. Henry stood and stretched heading towards his bedroom in hopes of getting a goodnight sleep.

He slept barely an hour before he rose restless something that he hadn't been since Faith's arrival, he quickly dressed and headed out to the practice field to find a ring of new recruits standing around a few of the more seasoned fighters trying to bring them down he smiled and waited as the veterans fell to the thirty new recruits he commanded. "Attention." everyone rose and stood in a line. "You wish you see true power ?"

As one they shouted. "Yes Sir."

"Very well veterans you will all duel me. " they grumbled silently. He waited for them to take up positions the seven veterans quickly circled him drawing their wands as they moved and quickly released all of their power as it wouldn't do for them to try and duel him with average power levels. He looked as the new recruits. "It took thirty of you to take out these men now watch what you could become." He smirked and waited the first cruse was a high powered stunner he sprang into action his movements a blur he drew a baton, he attacked the man in front of him first taking out his knees and putting the butt of the weapon to the top of his skull before moving again jumping straight over the cruses aimed at him landing in a tight shoulder roll coming up near another this time he rose used his fist with brutal accuracy breaking the combatant's jaw and his wand arm forearm before spinning away from several cruses dancing in and out of range of the cruses each more powerful then the last. He never stopped moving each attack flowed perfectly into a series of dodging maneuvers.

By the time only one stood he was moving with the same feline grace he used in battle his attack had the potential to turn deadly he smacked him in the side of the face with the baton before kneeing him in the face as he fell. The duel lasted only a minute and the seven veterans were in the sand a few bleeding the rest in agony. He called out. "Medic." a team appeared and moved them away, He turned to the assembled group. "And that is what you all have the potential to become train hard and one day you might lead your own unit." He walked away at a brisk pace ready for his own workout.

The day was boring and uneventful something that Henry couldn't stand he had put several teams on call and mapped out a series of attacks that were sure to cripple the dark side all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike. The attacks by the demons were set to begin at night fall all of Riddle's inner circle would fall leaving only the himself and his general Bellatrix Lestrange alive to fight the more trained order and Henry's forces something they wouldn't be able to do all he had to do was find his base he knew is was in Scotland but the exact location was a mystery.

He also knew that the orders base had moved to Hogwarts as well. Putting both of his enemies closer together then he would have liked. In two weeks time he would have all of his forces well rest and ready to crush the darkness once and for all.

**Scene Break **

Faith stood in the kitchen addressing the scobbies and the other few potentials that had stuck around after sending Buffy away from the house. She sighed as the front door slammed shut and Spike and Andrew stormed in she ignored Andrew as Willow told Spike that Buffy was sent away from the house and was no longer their leader.

She didn't wait for Spike to attack she punched him hard in the jaw and their fight broke out. As soon as he attacked back she felt a pulse of magic go threw the house as Dane and the shadow guard became visible the fight had only made it into the dinning room before Spike was chained in place,on his knees with his arm held by the wrist at his sides by magic. Dane had moved to her side and had his wand and sword drawn not caring about anything else.

Willow spoke. "What the hell is going on."

Faith spoke quickly. "Well when I left the last time I started hunting Vampires and other demon in England I was ambushed and rescued by a Wizard he had me healed and nursed back to health we fell in love and I found that he was in the middle of a war we married and when ever I leave his side he sends the men you see around here with me as my guard,"

Dawn gasped. "Wow."

They were all broken out of their states of shock and awe as lightning struck down near Faith with a man in the center of it. He was dressed in slacks, a green silk shirt, and dark black robes the hood raised. He was tall and well muscled with a sharp face that screamed royalty with intense emerald green eyes, a pale lightning bolt scar on his forehead, He spoke in a cold drawl. "What's going on here ?"

Dane spoke. "My lord, Faith and the vampire Spike began fighting and I quickly stopped it but knew that the wicca and the other could have taken his side and over whelmed us so I summoned you." he waited for Henry to speak. He whimper along with the rest of the guard as they felt their lord normally tightly concealed and coiled magic to unleash he quickly surpassed the wizards around him and turned to face the vampire his normally controlled onyx hair whipped around by an unseen breeze and settled around his face his eyes began to glow with power.

Faith frantically ordered. "Dane remove Spike." he obeyed mindlessly. She turned to Henry. "Harry my love calm down." he simply looked at her a spell whipped past her should and slammed into Henry's chest the wicca stood her hair moving around her, her eyes glowing darkly, Henry simply growled low in his throat a warning to everyone with magic to submit. Almost instantly Dane and the shadow guard knelt heads bowed with necks bared in complete submission. "Willow stop right now."

The wicca shouted. "No he could hurt every one here."

Faith spoke quickly. "Willow he wont if you stop and let me handle this. " The wicca seemed to deflate Faith pulled his head to her shoulder and began whispering to him his muscles relaxed as he calmed slightly. She turned and looked at everyone. "Everyone this is my husband Henry."

Xander questioned. "Didn't you just call him Harry ?"

Faith replied. "Yes I am the only one allowed to call him that... Harry the wicca is Willow Rosenberg, the other girl is Dawn Summers, the guy is Alexander Harris or Xander, the blond guy is Andrew Wells the scobbies."

His voice was still a cold drawl. "A pleasure to meet you." he surveyed each then looked to Dane. "Rise." they obeyed. "I tend to over react when ever Faith is involved."

Willow smiled. "I could tell."

Henry smiled and looked at Faith. "so what's going on ?"

Before Faith could lie to pacify Harry Dawn spoke. "Were going to battle the first to save the world."

He just looked at Faith. "Why didn't you tell me ?"

"I knew what would happen." her voice took on a slight edge, "You' d come and take over everything I hate that I just wont to have some freedom." magic flared blocking them off from everyone else. He stepped away from her. "You have freedom, I don't force you to do anything."

She began shouting. "No of course you don't. Your guards are with me all the time every waking moment and when their not you are I hate it. I need to be able to move freely without having to worry if some is going tell on me. I need space."

"They are there for your safety you've seen what my enemies will do to you if your aren't protected."

"I Do Not need protection I'm the fucking slayer I used to fight vampire and demons on a daily basis now I'm lucky if you let me stub my toe. I need to be able to fight when I wont to... be alone when I wont to." she knew what was coming as his emotions turned of and his face went cold.

His voice was quiet and resolved, "I am sorry for bothering you, for caring. I will leave you all the space you need." He ripped of his bracelet and it glowed blue for a second. "I'm going home when ever you feel ready simply say Home. " he dropped the bubble blocking them off from the rest of the house and looked to Dane. "Go home it seems were smothering the mighty Slayer." He apparted away in a clap of thunder.

Dane looked at her. "My lady ?"

Her voice shook. "Dane go home."

He repeated. "My lady ?"

"We'll be fine just go home." the only guard that could have been considered a friend stepped up and hugged her lightly

He whispered. "He'll go back to the way he was before you came into his life." they both knew what he was before she came into his life he was emotionless and ruthless in every aspect of his life.

She sighed miserably. "I know, keep him safe." she turned away from him and hook the bracelet on her wrist. Dane and his team vanished with a pop.

The others looked at her Willow and Dawn soon flanked her and moved towards her bedroom. Dawn boldly asked. "What happened ?"

Faith sighed. "A fight that was a long time in the making."

Willow prodded. "Over what ?"

"He's over protective to the extreme he has been since I was rescued. He has guard threw out the manor and then another ten devoted to following my every move in the last five years I've been in a total of twenty fights while he has been raging war. Something I couldn't deal with anymore."

Dawn sighed. "Do you need some time ?"

"No we'll go on schedule." they left her alone to sort out what ever it was she needed to sort out.

**Scene Break **

Harry forces were moving at an alarming rate their attacks were coming swifter the rest that they had for the last few years was over every day and night an attack was launched against one side or the other, They all knew better then to comment, on Faiths absence in the last weeks as Dane had rejoined his team as a leader and his guard unit was put back on active duty.

The dark was quickly losing all their assets as they changed hands almost twenty times in the last two weeks ending with Goyle then going straight into the Black accounts. Their attacks had slowed and they were hiding where ever their base was. Their scouts were closing in rapidly they would have them found with in the next week something that had everyone on edge, Ministry was on the decline after a series of brutal attacks that removed all the department head's and their underlings.

The building was hollowed out as the aoura's had fled to Hogwarts to join the great fool Dumbledore he would meet his end quickly as the light had taken to hiding and waiting to fight the shell of the winning side, A tactic they were sure would make them the victor's of the decade of war that had torn the wizarding world into factions.

The demons had also been put through more serious training to have them better equipped to do their sources bidding what ever it was. Henry had stopped playing it safe he was going to the win now not caring about any one or thing.

They knew that the final battle would be something the world would never see again. As their lord was preparing daily for the final outcome constantly leaving his magic unleashed using it all daily allowing it to grow even more fierce then it already was, The captains of each team could be seen in his company learning how to unleash all their tightly coiled power something no one in Henry's camp had done since the beginning all those years ago. Their power soar with each release leaving the practitioner's exhausted and magically drained only to have their power return two fold the next day they had been doing it for the last two weeks non stop. Quickly moving each up the rank system that held them all in place one way or another,

Henry looked at the men around him each was as deadly as himself, he surveyed them each coldly keeping his laughter to himself as they shuddered. "Rise it's time to gather the men ?"

"My lord ?" Craven questioned

"Were taking them on a ten K endurance march around the estate then we'll practice formations and attack patterns." they each rose and left to get their teams. Henry quickly summoned his training armor and had it on with a thought he stretched lightly and waited for the men to return.

He set a grueling pace leading them through the woods and over the hills coming on the last mile of the march he happily called out. "Now is the time to come together we're only as strong as our weakest member." he turned and jogged backwards "Push." was the word that egged one those that had fallen behind. He turned and conjured and obstacle course on the trained ground with enemy targets and team building obstacles. When they reached the perimeter of the training grounds he waited for the captains to call out their commands, He smiled at the sight of five hundred men scrambling to fall in to the proper formation. They completed the shift in less then a minute. He added. "Cyclone starting formation." he watched them scramble into the attack formation out of their resting one, He stopped counting the seconds thirty second later. "Whats the problem men thirty seconds that was pathetic." he waited for them to become silent once again. "Down and give me fifty." they counted as one he waited for them to stand before calling out another formation. "Dragons Claw." they moved quicker and dropped another few seconds, He knew that when they were in battle it only took fifteen to twenty second for them to get into any attack of defense formation . Today he was going to make it a firm fifteen. He spent the next two hours calling out attack formation then another hour calling out defensive maneuvers. They had moved to the right time slot but it was sloppy he would have them practice unit it looked prefect as sloppiness would get people killed. He waited for them all to catch their breath. "We will be using _Capo _for these drills you will go in by team one at a time the team with the best time will be relieved from tomorrows endurance drill." a yell of joy tore from them he smirked and stated. "The team with the slowest will be with me form four am till your finish the course again." a groan he smirked and stated. "My self and Hell's Knights will be going threw it first they will then take their place in team leader and my self and a team will go threw it again." a cheer sounded. "Knights to the front." the team leaders from Ares, Dragon, Thor, Black and Harpy came forward these men had been with me since the beginning and had become the leaders of his most feared units. "You ready."

They roar. He smirked and entered the maze that had sprang up on the training ground. Henry smirked they set a fast pace moving quickly the capo spell sending paint capsules at the targets as each one popped up it was hit at least twice by each member of the group. The wards that sprang up was disabled and they moved threw, They exited the maze three minutes after they entered none of them breathing hard .

The order of entrance was Alpha, Omega, Delta, Ares, Thor, Zinc, Harpy, Black, Dragon, and Griffin was the last Henry had ran the maze with each team passing threw at what ever pace the leaders set he had timed each team and was ready to deliver the news. "It seems team Thor with Victor leading them was the fastest while Ares with Marcus was the next fastest, followed by Craven and his Dragons, Alexander and unit Black, with Vallen and his Harpy's tying Alexander,,,, The slowest was... Zinc with Jason as their leader..." he laughed as they groaned. He left them to return, as he apparted directly to his bathroom to shower ..

**Scene Break **

Faith and Buffy had reunited after a failed mission leaving everyone shaken and in need of Buffy's strength. Buffy always the one to gossip stated. "When did you get married ?"

Faith knew this would come. "About three years ago after going out for close to two years."

"How did you meet ?"

She smiled. "He saved me..."

**Flashback **

The Hunter swept into the hall encased in armor and leathers, weapons glinting in the light. His movements smooth and disgustingly graceful he knew exactly what waited for him behind the door he know faced. The guards around the enemy safe house had already been brutally removed from his path. He sent out a tiny pulse of magic making sure he knew what waited for him... The dark slayer a package of seductive darkness honed to a killing edge waiting for her moment to strike. She had been captured months ago taken away from everything she knew to be put in a room with wards that forced dark thoughts into your mind slowly driving you insane coupled with death eater tormentors it was safe to say she was dangerous. He slowly raised in gauntlet encased hand and felt the wards holding her, they were of a rushed design each one linked to the next off an external power base. He uncoiled his magic and recoiled into swiftly causing the air around him to snap as it was drawn closer to it's master. The attack was fierce the wards light up like a Christmas tree he quickly over powered them and destroyed the door to reveal the dark slayer pacing the room like a caged animal.

The sound of the door exploding drew her away from her pacing and she readied herself for an attack. The hunter simply commanded. "Sleep" he moved in a blur catching her body before she hit the floor. He simply unleashed his magic the power destroying the small home within seconds leaving the hunter and the dark slayer unscathed in it's fiery center.

Faith Lehane woke in a beautifully decorated room in earthy browns and greens, the satin sheets clung to her sweat soaked body, as she rose from the waist up with unnatural speed they pooled around her hips. Her mind was clear for the first time in months, the large double doors leading to the room she was in opened softly to emit a tall onyx haired man as he approached she took in his features the dark golden skin, a sharp face that almost screamed royalty, his fierce green eyes, and the frame of a trained warrior none of the perfectly sculpted muscle that came with time in the gym but that of some that forged it of the bloody battle field. He spoke in a cold drawl.

"Do you require anything ?"

Faith tried to calm herself and the jack hammering pulse she spoke in a shaky voice. "Who are you, Where am I and how did I get here."

"I am Henry Potter-Black, Location my home, I rescued you."

In a more steady voice. "Why ?"

"To put it simply I thwart the death eater when ever I can, for a longer answer I need an ally."

She stayed silent.

"When you are hungry simply call my name." he left the room as quickly as he had come.

**END Flashback **

Buffy sighed wistfully. "I wish I could be the one to be rescued."

"It was pretty amazing."

"How did you know you loved him."

Faith smiled and blushed prettily. "He was holding court and one of the new recruit said something over him about me and he defended me without a thought."

Buffy looked confused. "What do you mean holding court. "

"He is nobility by birth but act's like royalty he represent the gray side of the world for the wizarding world and has for the last decade, his life has been war since he was eleven. He got out form under his oppressive mentor to stand against him and the darkest wizard to live. He started out with five other men and they built the army and the Haven from the ground with his monetary clout as well as his drive to see a united nation."

"So he can fight why isn't he hear ?"

"I kind of over reacted when he came to save me from Spike. "

"Why would he think you needed saving from Spike ?"

"I came with a group of body guards they over reacted by my trying to get the fight with Spike that would come out of the way they called him because Spike in over a hundred years old and Willow is seriously powerful. They could have been over powered and didn't wont me hurt in any way."

"So he went home "

"Yes and I haven't talked to him in about two weeks."

"Do you think he would help ?"

"He'd wont to take control and keep me locked away, I'm here to help not stay safe."

"Could you get him here to help we could make it so he's in control only if you can fight as you see fit, and I can be his second. "

Faith stayed silent in thought. "It might work." she looked at Buffy and shouted. "Willow !" the redhead ran into the room. "You ready to make with the serious mojo ?"

"What do I have to do ?"

"Help me contact my husband."

Willow asked. "Why not call him."

"We will I just need you to let out some magic to call him."

In a soft voice she asked. "Wont he be mad."

"Don't worry I'll handle him."

"If you say so what do I have to do ?"

Faith moved over. "Come sit next to me and hold my hand I'll put my free hand at your temple and yours at mine that I'll call out to him."

Willow looked confused. "How does this work."

"He's connected to the his power so deeply that when I call his name and mentally call out his true name he will hear it and come to me.. If he isn't to pissed from before."

Willow sighed. "Let's give it a try."

They got into position and Faith softly called. "Harry" and thought 'Hunter' for each time she called his name she though his true name. By the fifth call Willows magic spiked and she knew she had reached him now all she had to do is wait. "He's one his way."

Willow gasped. "How was he able to manipulate my power like that."

"I don't rightly know I do know that he is at almost a god or so people say, " they waited in silence waited for him to turn up.

Henry appeared in full battle armor his helmet up one arm his hair in a French braid with a blood red ribbon threw it. His face was tinted pink with dried blood. He looked at Faith and smiled darkly his eyes flashing as Hell's Knight appeared behind him in a semi circle."You have the worse timing."

"You know you love it." she teased

He growled. "I was in battle do you have any Idea how mush ten cruciatus hurt ?"

Almost meekly she answered. "No.. who were you fighting ?"

"Voldemort and his forces.. "

"Seriously "

"Of course, The ministry is no more and the last step was removing the dark. I had him in my grasp but he slipped away because my wife wonted to send a mental call. I had to take out the entire inner circle by myself before I could answer your call. The men are still fighting anyone that wont submit." he heard one of the men cough he acknowledged him without turning. "Marcus how many are left alive ?"

"None my lord your display before leaving made a few hundred submit and enraged the men thinking you had fallen and needed them. "

"Did you tell them what happened ?"

"Yes my lord. "

"Good at ease." he rounded of his heel. "What do you wont ?"

Faith had seemed to draw into herself Buffy stood up to him. "She wonted to speak with her husband."

His emotionless face seemed to go cold and his cold drawl took a turn into deadly. "Faith what did you wont and make it quick."

"Harry I.. we need your help." his eyes flashed and he commanded.

"You are dismissed." the guards vanished. "You need my help and here I thought I was to helpful with all the keeping you safe and in the lap of luxury..." he went silent mid rant. "The first is close to ascending and you need my help to fight it's armies."

Buffy answered. "How did you know. "

"I can feel it's power levels." Faith had paled.

"Harry help me."

He growled out. "Why ?"

"I need you I know what you were trying to do before... Please." he voice had dipped into a whine.

"Nobility does not whine your above it." he sighed and looked at Buffy then Willow who both made excuses and left the room.

Faith smiled softly. "I'm sorry."

"We will discuss this later.. Help me out of this armor." she knew he would sense that she had been injured as soon as she moved. She did so reluctantly and felt his power wash over her and his own soft smile. "I may be angry but you don't need to be in pain... We'll add your injuries to the list of things we'll be discussing when we get home."

"Thanks." as she got within arms distance she was pulled into his chest and kissed for all she was worth. A few minutes later and a little breathless she moved to his side, "Somebody missed me." the buckles on his side became visible and she quickly undid them then moved to the other side before removing his spaulders and stepping back so he could take it off over his head the metal cuirass was soon sitting in the corner and he stood in dragon hide pants and his cuirass with his weapons belt draped around his waist that too was laid down by his armor, then his gauntlets and forearm holsters then his only new age weapons twin desert eagles from the waist band of his pants. His dragon his top was added to the pile and his torso was slick with fresh blood and grime from a long battle then removed his combat boot and surprisingly dry socks standing topless and grimy in only his tight pants with a devilish expression on his face.

"I take it some one missed me as well." she moved to kiss him but was stopped "Nope you get smelly , it will lead to something we don't have time for right now." she groaned, he simply smirked and asked. "Can you get them back in here with their demands so I can shower and begin to assemble the army."

"Course." she left and returned within seconds. "Buffy Summers I'd like to introduce my husband Henry Potter-Black, Harry, this is Buffy Summers you already met Willow."

He smirked. "Ladies what are your terms ?"

Buffy gapped for several minutes before speaking. "I'd like for Faith to have unlimited access to the fighting as well as have input in the way we handle the fighting as well as the right to veto anything that sound completely wrong."

He studied her for severals minutes before answering. "Is that what you wont Faith ?"

She answered truthfully. "Yes."

"Very well I will gather my army and we will prepare for war." they all looked shocked by his answer. It only lasted for a few second before he was speaking again. "How many can you house, who are fighting for you, who are your veterans ?"

Buffy looked confused, Willow thanked her. "We have four bedrooms, three baths a full basement an attic. The potentials that have been targeted have been trained to fight with us. And the veterans are myself, Buffy, Faith, Xander, Anya, Giles, Spike and Dawn."

"Your the only magic user correct ?"

"Yes."

"Very well I will have one of my men be your grounding as I will not a corrupted witch within the ranks."

"Um.. Okay."

"I will need to expand the house to house my captains, and add several bathrooms."

Buffy answered. "Okay."

Willow gushed, "Can I watch." he laughed. They both just stared at him before their eyes widened and looked to Faith.

She smirked. "I know he's half naked." she just shook his head

"Willow follow me." he left the bedroom and went downstairs to the first flood and knelt down his palms flat to the floor. "Brace yourself." she sat down legs crossed over the other. He commanded. "_Robur Fulcio Alo Adeo." _his magic ripped threw the house force it to grow larger added ten bedroom and another five baths, by the time the magic had cleared the house had groaned and squeaked forcing everyone in the dinning room to find the two magic users one with a look of disbelief on her face the other emotionless. He stood and pulled Willow up with him. "So was it everything you excepted ?"

She smiled. "It was Nifty. So what did you add ?"

"Ten bedrooms and five bathrooms."

Willow noticed that all of the scobbies were around them. "Um.. Everyone this is Faiths husband Henry Potter-Black... Henry the brunette male is Xander, the platinum haired vampire is Spike.. teen is Dawn, Buffy's younger sister, the other blond guy is Andrew.." they were surprised when Anya came in from where ever she was asking.

Her voice was in awe. "Did the house have an orgasm ?"

Henry answered. "No." she looked at him and dropped to a kneeling position.

Her voice was soft and seemed to have submitted. "My lord how may I serve."

He replied. "Rise, at ease my faithful ?"

Xander looked at Willow. "Is he a demon or something."

Anya rounded at him. "That is Henry Potter-Black the Gray Lord and hunter of the fallen, he is powerful beyond measure demons everywhere fear him those that don't are dead." they all looked at him.

"I assure you the rumors are greatly exaggerated."

Faith and Buffy walked into the room Faith scoffed. "Harry you shouldn't lie you know it true what Anya said was the made up part. Any demon of rank and power swore themselves to him almost six years ago out of fear for the dark wizard that gave them false promises of power and forsook them when they did as he commanded. Harry fulfilled his and now they obey him in all things those that went against him were slaughter with the mercy they would have shown their own victims. Then he made them form a rank system with the higher ranked dealing with the lower ranked ones going to their superiors. Anya probably would have been sworn to him as she was one of the most ruthless vengeance demons to ever live."

Anya blushed and stated. "He is basically the most feared human in demons society and he is the ruler of the demonic underworld." he groaned.

"I am not all that they said.."

Dawn interrupted him. "I hope so we might win then." he looked at Faith and she shrugged his look turned into a glare.

"We'll add that as well.. Now since you all know more about me then I do I am going to take a shower please try to keep all images and thoughts to yourself."

Faith responded. "You don't know any of this because their to afraid to meet your eye." he stalked off.

Buffy asked. "He's touchy about being feared ?"

"No just doesn't like to use his fame to his advantage unless he has to he'd rather prove it himself but when he has to he is not shy about singing his praises."

Dawn asked point blank. "Does he always look that yummy ?"

Buffy and Willow both looked at her shocked at her boldness. Willow followed up. "It times like this I miss men."

Faith simply answered. "You haven't even seen him at his yummiest wait until after he gets out of the shower and his clean and unshaved," Dawn sighed


	2. Chapter 2: The Art of War

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the things you recognize. It belongs to J K Rowling and Co. All Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon and others

_The man of Knowledge must be able not only to Love his Enemies but also to Hate his Friends _

_Frierdrich Nietzsche _

**Chapter Two: The Art of War **

By the time Henry had returned from his shower Buffy and Faith had gathered everyone that would be fighting with them when the time came. He stood dressed in slacks, loafers long sleeve button up and vest making himself stand out from the crowd more then he already did with the way he held himself, with a glance he had them all on edge his fierce eyes locked with Spike's. "Vampire why should I believe you would be helpful in battle ?"

Spike looked shocked that anyone would question him. "I'm a revered vampire with super human strength and speed and combat skill honed for over a century."

"He will be in battle not because he or anyone else believes he should be there but because he know how to act and react in a battle situation. One by one I will ask you all while you are qualified to ride to battle with us if you are unworthy I will lock you away until the danger has passed, Now as I don't wont to learn your names you'll stand when pointed to and tell me it followed by your qualifications." He pinned them all under his gaze before he began.

Andrew stood. "Um... Hi I'm Andrew and was one the trio I can summon and control demons and have hefted weapons..." he faltered under Henry's stare.

"Sit down and shut up.. We are here to asses your level of involvement not vote on dinner be serious and Andrew the trio was mediocre and was beaten twice pathetic next person to bring up irrelevant information will be punished." he pointed to another.

"Xander Harris I fought with Buffy hundreds of times and am capable of acting and reacting in a battle situation."

"Good go into the next room.."

"Rupert Giles Buffy's watcher..."

"Next room.. Anya, Willow and Dawn go as well." they moved quickly.

"Robin Wood the son of the Slayer before Buffy I was trained in material arts and weapons play I believe I can handle myself in any battle situation."

"Go into the kitchen your border line."

"Kennedy, a potential and have handedly myself well in all the battle situations we've been in so far." she looked ready to add more.

"Kitchen one more word and you'll be locked away." she deflated and left quickly.

"Amanda potential and have dealt with everything very well so far I have pretty much mastered all of what Buffy has tried to teach us."

"All potentials into the kitchen." the room cleared out and Faith entered slowly. "It seems the potentials are full of life.. annoyingly so."

Faith just looked at him. "Just be happy you have a group of people so willing to help fight."

"My dear I believe your forgetting I have a large army well versed in combat and magic all of which would be able to take out any of the 'scobbies' in seconds."

Faith laughed. "Well look at it this way you have a whole new group of recruits to scare into obedience and force threw basic training."

His smile darkened. "I love breaking in the newbies."

She teased. "Sadistic is what you are."

"Only a little... and you like it." she flushed and moved one.

"So when does the army arrive ?"

"As soon as I summon them then it will be time to set up a perimeter and being capturing the enemy and finding out all their dirty little plans,"

"We already captured and question an Ubervampire."

"I think myself and the knight's will be able to pry a little more out of them."

"Of course the knight's and yourself will have them begging for death." he smiled proudly and walked into the dinning room.

"Are you all ready for basic training ?"

Dawn quickly shouted. "What ?"

"Oh yes training you know running, weights sparring, up until the enemy is vanquished. For everyone involved... We start at three tomorrow morning spread the word." he sauntered for the room out in the darkness that was Sunnydale he drew his wand and quickly cast several spells alerting the knights that he wonted them to have the army here within the hour. The joys of running an army.

**Scene Break**

By four am everyone was up and running around the town in lines of two Henry at the front with a light smile on his face he turned around and looked at them all his army was moving with the same speed and grace as they had since they completed training the scobbies and potentials were lagging behind he fell behind waiting for Willow and Dawn to pass him before he spoke. "Double time." instantly his solider went from a fast jog to a full out sprint with no change leaving the scobbies even further behind he put a hand at their backs and pushed forcing their bodies to move at a faster pace bumping into the people in front of them. "Faster we still have weight and sparring to get threw before any of you are free." they groaned he sighed dramatically and twitched his fingers conjuring ropes around Dawn Willow Andrew, Xander and the potentials before he ran ahead of them at a blistering pace caused the ropes around their waist to snap painfully and pull them along.

They finished the run only a few minutes behind everyone else he let them have their rest while he moved over to Faith and Buffy. "Why is it your forces are in such poor shape ?"

Buffy moved to defend her friends. "Their not out of shape they just don't run all the time."

He laughed sarcastically. "Of course, don't you know that to be able to fight you have to be able to run from it ?"

She walked away. Faith laughed. "Well by the time your done with them they'll be like the rest of the army."

"They wish." he shook his head and walked away. The tent outside the Summers home had been converted into a gym for their use. He walked over to the newbies and handed them each a vial with a lavender potion.

Xander asked eagerly. "What this ?"

"A restorative potion that will make your body convert the work out into muscle faster as well as help build muscle memory." they each nodded and he handed them a sheet of paper with the workout that they would be following until he told them other wise. "Enjoy." he moved away to begin his own work out.

By eight am everyone but the older solider and his newbies was swore and welcomed their time off when they moved to go shower and relax he called. "Eight pm Faith will be leading you threw this again."

After they all left Faith asked. "I will ?"

"Of course while myself and the knight create the maps and find ourselves a Turok-Han to interrogate."

She smiled "Well happy hunting." he moved away to inform the knights what they would be doing tonight,

**Scene Break**

Henry and the knight had been moving threw the town street by street magically mapping the town in a larger and better designed version of the marauders map of Hogwarts. As they moved threw the began pinpoint the hell mouth hot spots for future investigation. The vampire was proving hard to find they hadn't found any trace of them so far but they knew before they return home that they would have at least one.

As they reached the welcome sign Henry took the map and began charging them with raw power. When it was charged he commanded. "In the name of War." it flared to life in a vibrant holographic image he waited a few seconds. "Pinpoint Faith." it zoomed in on her with a bubble next to her head with her exact location. "Return." it went to a scaled down image of the town. "Locate Turok-Han." almost instantly a list of addressed appeared. "Pinpoint single Turok-Han" it showed a lone vampire and then it came up with several addresses "Track." the image glowed orange and they began moving back to the address at a swift pace approaching the closest one first.

It knew it was being tracked and turned ready to fight only to hear. _"Finio" _as five super charged stunned slammed into its head. Henry then had it bound in place and put in bubble of power and sent into the a side pocket of space they moved threw the list catching all five one at a time with the same method as before they returned Home to find everyone lounging around the house in various states of exhaustion.

Henry called. "Buffy, Faith, Willow, Anya, Xander and Giles follow me." he lead them down to the basement where Spike was punching the bag. "Welcome to Turok-Han 101 here you will learn what makes them tick their weaknesses as well as how to interrogate them." he recalled the ones they had captures and conjured five hooks in the ceiling with shackles dangling from them the knights had them strung up in second Henry nodded to them before he summoned the interrogation table from his trunk. It was filled with knives, screws and a few cattle prods. "First will be how to interrogate them."

He lengthened the chain of the first in the line with a thought before attacking the vampire with out a care in the world his fist, knee's, elbow's and feet making dull thumping sound with each hit he stopped after several minutes and revived it it screeched and tried to move to attack. He looked it over his voice went from it's normal cold drawl to a silky venom laced whisper. "Your name." it just looked at him he waited and tried again in Latin. "Your name." it stared at him silent he spoke to the group. "It's tongue is Latin." he walked over to the table and picked up both cattle prods and set them to the lowest voltage and poked the vampire it didn't react he slowly moved it up until it was twitching and gasping at every touch.

He moved onto cutting and putting screw threw it's fingers he looked it deep in the eye and commanded. "_Legimens" _ he deviled into the creatures mind picking his way threw it's secrets and into it's core finding it's weaknesses and vulnerability he withdrew with pulse of power destroying the mind he was once in. "Dissect it and have the report on my desk by dawn." two of the knight's took the corpse and vanished. He turned to the remaining vampires and saw the fear in their eyes . "Go for the joints and hips find out how weak those places truly are."

As they began attacking he turned to face his audience. "Buffy you will go over and begin beating the vamp on the far end up when I say so. Gage your strength from normal to full."

"Can do." he looked at her closely.

"_Adsero" _a soft glow encased her. "When ever your ready." she attacked slowly working threw punches and kicks until she was using her full strength. "Enough.. Slayer strength will break it defenses but for physical attacks to have any effect where going to have to endow the fights with the the strength that they employ." he moved away studying the things going on around him. "Leave them around study how long it takes for them to heal."

They nodded and Giles spoke up. "Why are they silent ?"

"Because they do not need word for me to understand them as any good leader should be able to." he moved to the shadows and sat on a conjured chair watching everyone interact with each other, Faith seemed to have reverted to what she once was she no longer held herself like the nobility that she was and the other thought too much of them selves. He kept his face in pacify and held his growl at bay it was one thing he could not stand it that was someone of lower rank showing anyone of higher disrespect and himself and Faith were both Earl and Duchess of York and Prince and Princess of Scotland these people here peasant unfit to remain in their presence yet they spoke and behaved as if they were the peasants, unknown to him his thought and magic were morphing his simple easy chair into an ornate throne and the cement around him into marble. Faith felt the magic flare around him and watched as it shifted like liquid. She quietly to his side.

"Harry, what's the matter."

"They treat you with such disrespect and by that they offend me." she looked surprised that he was so angry at them.

"Harry why their my friends and they treat me like any other person..."

His voice dipped. "You are not any other person you are Nobility they should treat you as such."

"Why I am a person just like them. I am no different I have titles they do not that's it."

"Wrong.. You are above common laws you live a life of privilege and cruel politics, your thoughts invoke law, your grace inspires sonnets. You are above them in every way.. Your children will be born nobility theres peasants. When all is lost your will be able to step up and guide them as is your right,"

"Wrong my children will be people and I am above nothing and face no politics and I will never have to lead as you always will."

He growled and snapped. "Lady remove yourself." his voice invoked immediate obedience. She moved away without looking back. "Knights attend." all five appeared on their knee's. "You will make sure that none of theses peasants approach me for the rest of my stay.

They murmured. "Yes my lord."

"You may go." he stood and removed everything that had changed with a vicious slash of his arm.

Days passed with endless trained and strained silence. Henry had removed himself from everyone but his guards he was seldom out of their company and when he was he was meditating on the front lawn. By the time a week had passed he had turned away from niceness the scobbies had once seen into an almost feral task master pushing them to reach new heights and to master another move. They would be ready to face the Firsts army in a few days time not because they had the skills needed but because he couldn't stomach their arrogance any longer.

**Scene Break **

Night fell on the thirteenth night and with it came a large eagle came it landed on the dinning room table and screeched loudly Henry reached forward and untied the roll of parchment sealed with the Longbottom Crest and was heavily warded

_My lord, _

_It has been months since my last letter I have held court in your stead for these months with a heavy heart as I know it must have been done as the war is taxing to say the least I am not suited for the court as you are my lord I crave battle as surely as any man does. _

_As you know the court is restless and the vassals are frightened with your taking the title and assets of the Malfoy and many other lines it has added to the court and thrown it into chaos I beg you my lord and master to return me too your side where I may serve you as fully as I once did I am at the end of my rope with the court, they need your firm hand and sound logic. _

_I fear should you not retake your place at it head once again all will be lost they will scatted like the scared sheep they are.. Return home to strengthen your center the war can wait a few hours. _

_Your Humble Servant _

_Neville _

Henry stared at the letter for several minuted debating what to do he finally decide to return to court he stood and the guard followed suit he commanded. "Ready yourselves for court after fetching my servants." they vanished only to have ten male servant's to appear with his cloths for court he stripped and was clothed in white boxer shorts with three pearl buttons, dress pants, dress boots, a silk turtle neck under shirt, a heavier cotton over shirt with rich embroidery the under shirt sleeves were pulled out over his wand a belt was draped around his waist holding his wand and sword on the left side a dagger on the right. A robe was put on and left open then a silk lined and embroidered cloak was hung over his right side then came three with large black pillows each holding jewelry of some sort. On the first was his crown which he place on his head, then came the livery collar leaving only two pillows the next with a scepter the last with several signet rings they were placed on and he straitened himself before the full size mirror. The black and silver stood out against his golden skin he straitened his cloths and clapped sharply summon the guards decked out in all black. He sent the servant away with a wave of his hand and apparted in group to his castle sticking the shadows observing the disarray his castle had fallen into. He crept into the throne room to see Neville struggling to keep the order he stood before his throne.

Neville shouted. "Silence... I will have silence !." none listened.

Henry growled and waited for them to drown Neville out before he made his presence known. He didn't speak he merely unleashed his full power watching how they each shuddered. He stepped onto the platform and sent Neville to the left. Before anyone could react he lashed out with with his magic and compulsion power. "On your knees." before they could fight it off they hit the floor he looked at them. "Why is there disorder in my court. ? " the shouts of explanations overlapped and he commanded. "Silence, arrange your self according to rank." they obeyed instantly. "How has the courage to face their lord with an explanation. ?"

He almost laughed when Micheal Corner stepped forward an arrogant smile on his lips. "My lord we we're merely debating about how thing have been run and how should step up to lead us in these dark and uncertain times..."

Henry's voice went from cold to deadly in seconds. "You all dare plot against me.. I put Longbottom in charge as he can lead you. You will all pay for your treason with pain but first I wish for you to humor me.. How was going to take my place... Better yet let me guess. It was Corner... I have no mercy for any of you my faithful will go unpunished." he silently commanded his magic to find and torture those that crossed him. Half the room fell to the cold stone floor in pain, he spoke over them "Tonight I am retaking control and will lead you as I always have anyone that has problem with that should step from the shadows now or before ever blinded by the light." none moved and he continued. "By dawn you will have have written out all your grievances with myself or anyone with in the court and they will be dealt with accordingly," everything went quiet as a sheet of parchment hovered in front of each person. "You have ten minutes to complete your list." he took a step back, landing gracefully on his throne waiting.

Neville approached. "My lord."

Henry's eyes ceased their survey of the other nobles and focused solely on Neville. "Yes."

"It warms my heart to see you back in your rightful place."

"Of course it does you are not suited to rule in the court, yet you can lead on the bloody battle field why is that."

"I believe it is because on the battle field I know I can kill any that cross my path and in court I must plot and keep my plans hidden to destroy my enemies."

"Of course tell me of your me worries."

"I only worry about my family and the war effort."

"Wise, why do you worry about your family are they not protected at Longbottom Manor ?"

"Of course my lord, my wife has been in Dumbledore's pocket since she was a girl I worry he has brought her back into the fold once more." Neville lowered his head and waited.

"You will bring her before me tonight and I will question her myself."

His voice shook. "My lord ?"

"Do not question me, Longbottom you will obey or I will take her by force... Go get her now you have an hour before I send out the search party." he returned his eyes to the crowd,

They all shifted foot to foot trying to hide their distress. He looked at the counts as the front of his court. "The first order of business will be to weed out any traitor's.. Those of your with information of traitors is to step forwards." he watched as ten men and women stepped to the front of the court. "Should any of you be trying to deceive me I will take your life in the place of the accused."

For hours he listened to the nobles around him complain and accuse each other he soothed their ego's and forced them back into their place, they were properly cowed by dawn as he said they would. They had left leaving only the accused and his advisor's.

His advisor's were a trio that rivaled Dumbledore in age and used their wisdom not to further their own pursuit but to make sure he continued down the correct path to power. Marius Aloysius was his advisor in political power, Alexander Vespucci was his war advisor, and Julius Hanibus was his magical power advisor.

Henry looked coldly at the three men before him each was accused of plotting his assassination. "You are foolish to believe I would allow you plot against me with out destroying you. I will be your Judge and Executioner and I name you each guilty of treason. You will die by fire. _Conficio _

fire ripped from his palm and engulfed them he watched as they were burnt to ashes he banished the remains and called out. "Longbottom " he almost ran into the room with Ginevra Weasley-Longbottom as his side. "Neville remove your self." he stood still, defiant almost. "Knight's show him his place." they ripped him from the room and down to their private holding cell where he would receive one the worst beating of his life. He looked at Ginny dressed a beautiful gold and white gown he ruby hair styled to the top of her head, she had a sneer of her face and looked at him as if her was the one on trail, He slowly circled her, removing the jewels,power and clothes that came with being Lady Longbottom before stopping behind her and leaning his so his lips brushed her ear. "My dear sweet.." venom dripped from his words. "Ginny to has been to long." she stayed still and silent. "I have heard you are back in the orders corner.. Do you have anything to say for yourself ."

She sneered. "I am No more in their corned they you.. Even if I was do you think I would let that fool catch me."

He chuckled darkly. "Of course you would have grown arrogant in your belief you are better then those around.. But you can not fool me." he let the word hang in the air. "The other may have forgotten who you truly are Countess Longbottom but I do not you are nothing more then a poor muggle loving Weasley with too many siblings and not enough sense." she sucked air in threw her teeth. "Oh yes I remember the littlest Weasley a weak and love sick girl that longed for a place in the sun. I convinced Neville to give it to you and allowed you to play the game but now you are bitting the hand that has fed you and as such you stand before before as you did before Neville married you."

She burst out. "You think they do not remember where you come from they all still see you as a mud-blood with a sense of grandeur.. To them you are nothing..." he laughed coldly and wrapped his arms around her middle. "but a dark and twisted little boy.. You do not rule only those that choose it you rule all those around the same way Voldemort does with fear and power. You will never be able to beat Dumbledore he is twice the wizard you are..."

"My dear I believe you just admitted to treason. Yet while I was made a mud-blood by Dumbledore I was born royal while you were born a peasant my position was ordained by the gods themselves while your by a dark and twisted little boy... I will watch as you are destroyed and reverted back to your original place in the world... The bottom before I deliver the death blow." he felt he struggle in his arms he tightened them and spoke softly, "By the power granted to me as Lord and Master of the Longbottom line I remove Ginevra Weasley from it's tree and strip away all of her wealth and titles leaving her as she came into the family. Knut less and by your declaration of treason I sentence you to serve as the army's whore for the rest of your life or until they grow tired of you." he stepped away from her and watched as he fell to the ground boneless, "remove her" he returned to his throne to await Neville's return.

Several hour later he returned bloodied and beaten his nose broken and his face lumped with bruising he moved stiffly as soon as he got within ten feet of Henry's throne he knelt head bowed.

"My lord how may I serve."

Henry answered. "With obedience and everlasting Loyalty.. You may have grown used to your power as my regent should you ever forget your place again I will choke the life from you with my bare hands." Neville twitched. "Tell me how you wish to serve me ?"

"At your side guarding your back as I have since we were boys." he stated it with no remorse or fear.

"You will have your wish we will be heading back to Sunnydale to defeat the First before I return home to take a more aggressive stance in the war." he waited for his words to sink in. "Go get yourself cleaned up and return your will retake your place as my left hand." He vanished with no thank yous or groveling.

**Scene Break **

Faith and Buffy stood in the backyard entertaining the everyone with a sparring match only to be throw apart by a small blast of power. In between the two combatants was a red headed women in rags. Faith instantly recognized her as Ginevra Longbottom she moved closer. "Ginny why are you here dressed like that ?"  
She screamed. "You fucking husband as made me the armies whore..."

"What.. why ?"

She didn't answer Willow stepped up to defend her fellow red head. "It doesn't matter he can't just make someone a whore."

Faith looked at her. "Actually he can ."

"Your defending him ?"

"Yes she must have deserved it."

Willow fired back. "How can you say that no woman deserves to become a whore by force because she pissed off an over power asshole. It not right you have to release her."

"No I wont if Harry made her the armies whore she deserves it, she must have betrayed him or gone against Neville."

"That doesn't matter she's a free woman who can do what ever she wonts."

"No she can't she must obey her husband and above him Harry."

Dawn shouted, "Your just like you husband and unfeeling snobby bitch."

Buffy quickly turned to Dawn. "Stay out of it."

Faith smiled. "On your knees." Ginny instantly fell to her knees.

Willow shouted. "Don't listen to her."

"She must she is no longer anything but a whore and slave.. Dane beat her before she is put to use," He quickly came and took her away."

Willow moved to attack him with magic only to have close to seven hundred wands pointed at her. Faith stood in the middle of it her face emotionless as even as the wands and bodies around her tightened making them selves ready for an attack. Willow called out. "Damage." her magic responded and was slammed down.

Faith muttered. "I can't believe Harry was right." she sighed and whispered "pathetic peasants" she walked into the house and straight to her room.

**Scene Break **

Henry sat on the throne and Neville stood to his left before them were the entire court all stood looking at him he however paid them no ming he was simple going to tell them how thing were going to go and they were going to obey. "Welcome once again.. Today I will telling you how the next few weeks will be held. There no be no gathering's, you will all prepare yourselves for the last leg of the war with the Darkness Voldemort will dies a brutal death by my hand and our armies with sweep threw england Killing anything that threatens our way of life, All males will be accompanying me for the last of our war, Anyone who does don't will be killed ant their heir will take over, By the time this is all over the wizarding world of our mother land will obey our rule as they did in the past... Enjoy your reprieve from court for when I return you will all rarely leave my side." he stood and then all knelt he smirked commanded, "You all may go." they stayed where he was he grasped Neville's shoulder tightly and apparted to the tent set up for his troops.

The knight and Neville vanished and he left before he could be roped in anything with the solider he wonted to find Faith and make thing's right before they went into battle. He entered the lounge before their main bed chamber and found her staring out into the night her normally beautifully face was twisted into a lost and confused expression. With a sigh he spoke softly. "My heart ?"

She stayed facing the window. She spoke in a whisper. "Yes."

"I believe we need to talk ? "

"About ?"

He was silent for several long minutes. "About what has been going on recently."

"I thought we were going to wait until we returned home."

"I'd rather not.. I do not like going to battle with you angry."

"I thought that you liked it was I angry in battle." she smiled to herself know exactly what he meant but it was a rare thing for him to admit he was wrong and even rarer for him to admit it.

"I do not like going to battle with you angry at me. Now if you would kindly tell me what has you in such a mood." his arrogance came back in full force.

"Nothing,," she turned slowly. "You were right about Buffy and the others."

He didn't smirk or gloat he simply nodded his head once and moved one. "I would like to here why I was right and apologize for speaking ill of the people you call friends,"

"I saw that they would never under stand the world that we come from. When Ginevra arrived they all tried to get me to go against your judgment and let here go free..." the muscles in his jaw clenched. "I didn't but they would have."  
"Why do you look so confused and sad." he face harden. "What have they done."

"Nothing. And I'm sad and confused because ever since I first met them I thought that they were all better them me..." he scoffed "Now I see that they were better behaved and more civilized I was feral and untethered..."

He smoothly cut her off. "Now you see my point you are nobility able to move in the highest circles of society while they would flounder and become walking jokes... And you were never feral you simple focused on the thrill and pleasure of Slaying while Buffy constantly kept herself grounded you allowed the Slayer blood and genetics free reign to make into the warrior you should have become."

She smiled slightly. "So you agree I am untethered ?" he tone was serious but she was joking wonting to see what he would say."

He smirked and drawled. "My heart before you met me just like all others you were untethered now you're grounded at the very center of world as the keeper of my heart," he watched her smile. "A place where now can harm your or remove you from your path." he moved closer. "I believe we can wait to speak of the other things for a few more days,"

She smiled. "Of course." her voice went dropped to a husky purr. "There's still much to be done."

He looked her over and smiled roguishly. "Of course."

**Scene Break **

The following day after training Henry stood in the Summers back yard with Faith at his right and Neville of his left with Ginny kneeling before him. "Today is the last day of training.. Tomorrow we will be facing the Firsts army tonight you will all go to bed early.. Each of my units will be taking a member of the Slayers team into their ranks.." he paused. "Xander, Robin and Andrew Alpha unit... Spike, Giles and Dawn with unit Thor.. Anya, and Amanda Ares unit.. Kennedy and all the other potentials Dragon unit. Buffy with Black unit. Willow with Griffin unit and Dane you will ground her tonight." he looked at them and commanded. "My captains, Buffy and her Veterans will remain all other are dismissed." they moved away quickly.

They all waited for him to speak he knew one of the scobbies would speak out of turn and he would be able to put them in their place. Xander spoke. "Get to the point already. "

Henry lifted his hand only to slash it down violently and with it Xander fell to the floor in painful muscle spasms. "That is the last time any of you will speak out of turn from this point onward you will be punished just like anyone else that serves under me..."

Buffy interrupted. "We don;t serve under you."

She fell to the floor with a scream of agony. "You all serve under me I am here to help you.. you are not helping me I could just a easily leave now and return home to finish my own war." they all looked scandalized. "Tonight we will finalize the plan of attack I could have just as easily left you all out of the loop and finished this with my captains." he waited for anyone to speak and for Buffy and Xander to pick themselves up off the floor.

He conjured a long table and a map of the high school's under ground the seal room and the high school it self. They all began studying it as dot's and route's appeared each clearly labeled. "Scobbies any questions or thought's ?"

Buffy spoke. "Why is it that Dragon unit and the potentials are going to stationed threw out the school away from the main battle ?"

"I do not like Kennedy and the other potentials will freeze up Dragon unit will be able to protect them all as well as complete their assigned tasks."

Anya spoke. "Why is it only Amanda is going to be in the battle ?"

"She was a core of fire that the battle will unleash."

They all stayed silent

"Good now after the battle has been finished I will close up the hell mouth once and for all."

Willow asked. "You can close a hell mouth ?"

"Of course but it will destroy the town."

He surveyed those around him. "Scobbies you are done all that left is for you to rest up." they trooped out. He commanded. "Memorize your route's also be prepared to keep them in line I've taken the hardest to control away form the main conflict. Dragon as soon as were all down under the seal you will bind and send the potential to the castle. Everyone else if you have any problems send them away. Myself, Neville and Faith will be leading the the conflict I have all ready found a spell that gibe Faith the strength she needs to fight the Turok's on even footing the others can and will have to deal with it was best they can." he looked at the captains. "After this is all over we will have a return home and have a party in the armies honor." they nodded and he sent them away with Ginevra.

Neville smirked. "Henry that is the most cunning thing I have witnessed in quite some time."

"Of course it was Neville, tomorrow you will be removing all the rough edges before we go home and back into war."

"With pleasure."

**Scene Break **

Buffy smiled at her plan to turn all the potentials into full slayers using the scythe she had killed Caleb with ensuring they won no matter what. Everyone was giddy at the thought of putting one over on Henry as they couldn't stand his arrogance and snobbish demeanor.

They broke apart to get ready for the battle tomorrow knowing that is would change them all beyond measure.

**Scene Break**

Bu nightfall of the battle everyone was ready they port-keyed directly to their positions around the seal. Henry at the front a dagger in his hand he conjured a large pig and slit it throat opening the seal. They began trooping down with Henry, Faith and Neville at the front the other followed quickly, Willow however vanished from the group ready to work her spell to make the potentials into full fledged Slayers, As soon as everyone was safely in the room below the seal the potentials were stunned, bound and sent away leaving the Dragon unit to complete their task and set up post.

Henry smirked into the crater before were thousands of Turko's stood awaiting orders he wouldn't he giving them the chance to attack first he spoke quietly. "I wont two groups up here and the rest will follow me down in thirty seconds." he knew they would obey he drew both of his wand they flared with a metallic light he simply stepped off of the ledge and landed neatly his wands moving firing off spells, as he held his ground making enough room for Neville and Faith to follow him down as soon as their was enough room he advanced his wands a blur closely followed be spurt of sticky blood. The others followed at the same blistering pace with no pause in their attacks he got to the half way mark and called out. "Spartan formation." they moved to stand side by side blocking off the vampires exit he waited for ever one to settle before advancing knowing they would he next to him.

Inch by inch they pushed forwards gaining ground and position the scobbies had moved away form the group and were fighting by themselves failing miserable forcing the other units to retreat until they had fallen into disarray, Henry looked to his right and found Faith at his side and then to his left Neville was their all the other had fallen back to help their less trained members. He growled and unleashed his full power his wands blazed with a new life as his magic snapped around him he stayed still sending waves of death in the form of killing, dismemberment and blood boiling cruses he dodged enemy strikes with ease laughing as they dies around him turning to dust before they hit the ground they were less in number but seemed to be learning to avoid the spells. For the first time in the battle they were being pushed back forced to surrender ground even with Henry unleashing death with every thought.

Henry pushed against the incoming vampire with only to have more take their places. He felt more then saw several coming up behind Neville with a flourish he sheathed one of his wand and drew one of his desert eagles and fired several times with deadly accuracy dropping the threat before it arrived. Faith shouted over the battle "Were losing and fast."

Neville followed up. "How their dieing easily."

Henry answered them both. "It seems the scobbies have brought chaos into my ranks. We need to tighten our guard." they moved closer to his sides he brought his wand back into play dropping everything within a ten foot radius. His men could be heard screaming and the clash of weapons dimmed their voices as they fought for survival. It was after close to three hours of battle that several long blast of power erupted from above he instantly traced it back to Willow and slammed her body and mind into unconsciousness with a harsh thought. He sent out several pluses of magic bringing the knight to his side. He looked to Faith and Neville. "Faith nows your chance to lead you have to get the men to regroup. Neville you will not leave her side until I tell you other wise." they both nodded. "Knight it's time for us to ride again." they laughed cruelly and drew their wands each one flaring the way Henry;s had at the start of the battle.

Faith called to Henry. "I love you." he didn't acknowledge her he simply rolled his shoulder once before advancing with a roar of

"Advance !" himself and the knight took off at a full run each moved was calculated to disable and kill the enemy in the most brutal ways. They launched vampires into the air with limbs removed to move on to rend another in two, They moved forward not pausing long enough to be pushed back. Henry commanded. "Split." they instantly went in separate directions fanning out cutting a path threw their enemies the only thing that suggested that they were there was a bloody trail leading into clumps of vampires when they reached the far wall they fought their way back into a line before advancing the way they came. By the time they had reached full speed it was like a violent game of pinball. They continued this way for close to an hour before they heard Faith's voice raise above the battle.

"Attack formation cannonball." the soldiers obeyed instantly forcing the scobbies into rank.

Henry smirked. "Knight on me." he stopped moving and cleared a ten foot circle around him self as soon as they arrived he smirked. "I think it's time to show these fool a cyclone."

He waited for them to moved into a line Marcus smirked. "My lord what speed."

Henry thought for a moment. "Full out.. Weapon of magic."

Marcus answered instantly. "Magic."

"Killing cruse only." they began moving with Henry and Marcus at the end of the lines a simple spelled linked them all together they moved in tight circles picking up speed until they became a green blur they moved towards the clumps of enemies faces grim in concentration as they kept themselves in constant motion leaving everything in their path.  
The genius of this formation was not in it's complicity but the fact that the attackers Henry and Marcus were standing stationary as the other moved whipping them around in tight figure eight something that the enemy could never understand was the trust and sheer power it took to link everyone up just right to make it work.

Slowly but surely they regrouped Henry retook control. "Faith take the scobbies and Neville and go check on the Dragon unit." she vanished with out complaint. "Let ground them up and exterminate." they spread out and encircled the vampires before picking them off layer by layer until they had regrouped. "Knight you are to get me a full status report... Griffin unit on me." he moved away back into the school he had a wicca to interrogate.

**Scene Break **

Faith had gathered up the Dragon unit and lead them back to the room under the seal she didn't bother to talk to any of the scobbies she simply walked right into he thick of things having learned enough healing magic to be able to help any one in need.

"Everyone is to stay here and Await Henry and his Griffins."

They roared. "Our lady." she smiled knowing Henry had let her lead to she could see that their would be times when she would have to lead. The wait for Henry to return wold be a long one. Little did any of them know it would be filled with anger and pain for those that had went against him.. For now they would bask in their victory.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer J K Rowling and Co. own the r ghts to Harry Potter and his world Joss Whedon and co own the world of Buffy _

_Faith consists in believing when it is beyond the power of reason to believe _

**Voltaire**

**Chapter Three : Ruthless Lead **

Henry entered the seal room with a bruised and bound Willow in tow, Faith rushed to his side.

She nearly growled. "What the hell happened ?"

"This foolish wicca took it upon herself to go against me she unleashed enough power to ascend as well as made all the potentials threw out the world into Slayer creating an influx in the scales of good and evil. Before I could stun her while we battled..."

Buffy questioned. "Why is she so beat up ?"

He smiled devilishly. "Me I forced the information form her.. She will be a guest in my dungeons until I can bind her powers and remove the power from the potentials she forced into the slayer.. Any one willing to challenge my authority can step forward." almost instantly the scobbies stepped forward weapons drawn. He lashed out and sent them all to the floor in the throes of agony unlike any other. "Bind them and escort them to the dungeons and show them why it is foolish to cha

llenge me." several of his men stepped forward and removed the scobbies. "Men return go see to your families and properties.. Knight's go reinforce the wards." they vanished silently leaving Henry and Faith standing above the seal.

Faith stared at him. "What was that."

"Control it is time I stop allowing the affront to me stand when we return home I will weed out the traitors and finish this war once and for all." he spoke with such malice it was starting to scare her.

"Harry why the sudden change ?"

"The wicca has showed that fear and threats only go so far now it is time for actions... Now is not the time for this come here so I can destroy the hellmouth once and for all." she stepped into his arms shuddering as his normally tightly bound and concealed power ripped threw them and the air his aura blazing to life in a frosty green, blue, and silver along with it dark red and black.

"Whats going on."

"I must anchor my power to destroy the evil that is already anchored here.. now no matter what happens you must stay calm.." his voice took a desperate pitch.. "I need you to be my center the place that keeps me grounded.."

"Why..?"

"I am going to be unleashing my power so quickly and with such force that it will cause me to lose myself my mind will be lost I am trusting you to pull me back when this is all done."

"Always." he smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kissing.

He began chanting, "Place of Darkness and Pain I Command thee.." over and over he repeated the words each time it was followed by a flare of power she knew he as still in control.. He growled. "Untethered.. Relinquish you hold" his power became a spinning whorl wind of destruction.. "Relinquish you hold to stand before your Judge... Stand before you Jury... Beg at the feet of your executioner. " she felt his power rush out around them.. A figure made of black flames appeared but was quickly bound in place by a cage of ice..

A hot bubbly voice came from the flames.. "Mortal you are unworthy."

Harry spoke in voice over lapped with fierce power. "I Banish thee in all thy forms.. I demand you relinquish your foot hole.. The Jury has spoken you are to be banished.. the Judge has spoken the servants are to perish along with the master.. The executioner will destroy you all." the figure of flames lashed out with flames and demons. Harry grunted and destroyed everything before them.. the only sign that he was losing himself was that he tightened his arms around her waist and pushed his power out destroying the floor beneath them.

They continued the path downwards Faith watched as his face paled and he began shaking softly as they fell lower and lower Harry dropped to his knee with a grunt of pain his arms moved to her thighs and his head was pressed tightly to her stomach..

She franticly called. "Harry !"

His bright eyes flared with power she could see his love for her shining threw them clear as day. "Don't let me go." his normally strong, cold voice sounded.. lost, scared, vulnerable, and desperate. It was a sound that shocked Faith more then seeing him on his knees.

Tears welled in her eyes, her voice shook as she spoke. I've got you forever and I will never let you go." her hands moved on to where his arms were locked around her upper thighs the other to his head she held them in place with all the strength she had.

As they reached the cold wet earth his power lashed outwards destroying everything around them in a violent display of power and flashing colors. Minute by minute he got worse his body began to convulse and blood began to pour from his nose, mouth and ears he opened his mouth in a silent scream, his pupils took over his eyes washing away the color..

Faith screamed.. "Stop... please stop." he only shook harder as more and more power was unleashed. She cried and pleaded with him to stop.

The destruction of Sunnydale was complete in forty minutes but to Faith it felt like a life time as she watched her lover, savior and hero put through agony. As it finished Henry rocked in place repeating. "I'm sorry.. so sorry."

Faith knelt down to him and laid his head in her lap before she commanded. "Knights Attend." almost instantly they appeared around them. "We have to get to the keep as quickly and safely as possible he needs medical attention."

Marcus stepped forward . "My lady permission to speak freely."

"Granted."

"He will need you to stay close to him for the next few days while his mind returns to his power and reconnects with his body."

"What happened."

"His power just as any other wizards must go threw thresholds in order to grow.. You have become his grounding so to speak he will be gaining more power then he previously had and will need you to to be his rock for a few weeks as he readjust."

"Has he gone threw this before."

"Several times since the start of the war and his training this is one of the worst he has had, he will be on par with the gods of old his power it will have changed and been refined to what he uses his power for mostly.."

"So he'll be like Ares ?"

"My lady not to sound arrogant or rude but how much do you know of the true Ares ?"

"Only what the muggles know."

"A bit we'll be able to speak of this later." they vanished by port-key directly to their bedchamber at the keep.

The trip only took minutes yet as soon as they landed Faith felt tired and ready for bed but she knew their was something to do before she could rest. She snapped and several elf's appeared before her. "Yes Mistress."

"Fetch me a few flannels and a basin of warm water also turn down the bed and lay out Henry's pajamas." they vanished as soon as she finished speaking. She turned to Marcus and the other knights. "I wont a Knight at our door until Henry is on his feet again Marcus you will stay and tell all you know of the gods of old."

Marcus answered for the others. "Of course your grace." the others vanished and the elf's returned Faith began stripping Henry and cleaning him of sweat, blood and grim as best she could with a wash cloth. "The gods of old were wizards who held so much power the muggles and other people they lived around believed they were different then themselves and declared them gods. They each had special gift and power granted to them by their birth right and through ascending. Zeus the kings of the gods was by far the most powerful he was also one of the youngest he rose to his prime in a time of civil war where father and sons fought openly his father did try to kill him only to be killed himself. He was thirty five when he reached a god status his power spiked for several years prior before it evened out and he went out to challenge the other gods he showed no mercy in defeating them he took his place as their king with his complete control of the elements and and using his lightning bolts when he set out for war or battle."

Faith interrupted him. "Wait you telling me that Zeus was a conqueror that lusted for battle ?"

Marcus smiled. "Ma'am with all due respect most of the muggles that rose to power were in fact ambitious wizards who wonted people to know their name for all time in short yes Zeus was a conqueror who loved nothing more then battle.. Now back to the story.. Zeus was the father of several other gods.. His most feared was Ares the boy was his protégé so to speak he was his youngest son and the most eager to go to war.. Zeus favored the boy above almost all other's Ares was born with the power a demi-god and went threw his first threshold of power at eleven..."

"Wait whats a threshold ?"

"A wizards power maturing naturally threw time..."

"How many has Henry been threw ?"

"To my knowledge he has been threw four and three accessions... As I was saying at eleven Ares went threw a threshold and reached god status the boy was arrogant to a fault yet had the power and training to back it up.. By seventeen he went threw two more thresholds and was on par with every other god and goddess but his own father. It was then that he became the man the muggles remember. He was cold, vain and hell bent on waging war or being part of wars. He was part of every major battle or war that took place for the next decade he lived by set of morals that shocked most people.. He did in fact cover his bed in sheets made of mens flesh, was know to take many lovers and loved to stir peoples into war just so he could make on side loser and higher the other only to crush them.. He had many people through out the world that grew to love him more then they did his father is was then with his son's Phobos and Deimos at his sides each at the tender ages of fourteen that he decided we would have the heavens for himself and take his place as King of the gods. He gathered what little allies he had and trained them all for war and when he returned to Olympus a few short years later with gods, mages and elementals at his side with his generals, his sons demi-gods of fear and chaos. He attacked in a brutal rampage that killed many of the gods save his father and his court they were the eldest and had gone threw enough battles and ascended many more times then himself. They lived and held the heavens for a decade of war waged on brutal front Ares himself went threw several accession's by the time he faced his father again both men were at the pinnacle of power and lusted for each others blood above any other they only thing safe was their own armies. Ares and Zeus faced off for a fortnight before father killed his son only to have his grandson's to both ascend and pass threw a threshold hold simultaneously and continue fighting they destroyed Zeus and were never heard from again people say that they forged several of todays magical lines and died of grief over losing their father several years later."

Their was silence for several minutes before Faith spoke. "So Henry will wake like the young Ares or the older on after ascending.."

"I'd say the elder as he went threw his entire core and all or his reserves as well as channeled the earth power threw himself."

she joked. "I hope he doesn't try to make us sleep in sheet's made of human skin."

"Probably not my lady he will most definitely wont to be at war."

"As apposed to. .?" Marcus left the room shaking his head Faith moved to the shower and quickly showered before curling up next to Harry.

**Scene Beak **

She awoke the next day around noon to brunch laid out above her she smiled and quickly went to the bathroom and returned to eat and get ready for the next several days or until Harry woke. After she ate and sent the dishes back to the kitchens she had several books brought into her. Days passed in a blur of reading and more reading by the fifth day she was ready to pull her hair out.

The thought no soon ran threw her head then Harry sat up and blinked several times before he spoke "My heart please don't rip out such lovely hair."

Faith rushed him and tackled him back down to a laying position before she smothering him in fierce kisses. "Harry does anything hurt. Do you need anything. Are you okay."

He smirked. "I feel fine.. Lunch would be nice and I need a shower other then that fine."

With a husky growl she announced. "It can wait a few hours."

**Scene Break **

Several hours later a well satisfied and full Henry stepped from the bathroom dressed for the day.

He looked at Faith. "Who knows of my condition ?"

"Only the knights were informed."

"Good they will be scared to silence." he closed his eyes briefly only to open them and all five of the knights were standing before him. He quickly commanded. "Kneel" as soon as they obeyed he began speaking. "You five are the only ones who are aware of my weakened condition, should this information leak out before I allow it too you will accompanying me threw a few hours of torture."

Marcus the ballsiest of them asked. "My lord we live to serve."

"And if you wish to continue serving me you will keep this matter silent the first time I get word that my condition has leaked it will be all five of you that are punished.. You will be shown the same mercy I show my enemies... Am I in any way unclear." they stayed silent awaiting his next command. "You five will begin looking for the five most powerful and skilled of the unit captains to bring before me they will be taking over you duties"

They all began speaking as one begging for, forgiveness.

He voice settled back into it;s cold drawl. "Silence.. You are not being punished, for the next two weeks you five will be my sparing partners until you ascend again then we will be training for another week before you are reintroduced the army as my generals.. In coming weeks you will follow me into battle as generals along side Count Longbottom. Consider these next three weeks a test should any of what you have just been told leak you fail should it go on as a secret you will be awarded beyond your wildest dreams.." he let it sink in for several seconds. "Marcus remain behind." the other vanished as quickly as they had come. "You will go and fetch Longbottom and have the servant prepare my training chamber and anchor the wards to the entire army."

Marcus answered. "Of course my lord." he stood and left the room

Faith looked at Harry and knew he would be changing more and more as his new power settled. "Harry.."

"My heart."

"You should see to the scobbies and we need to have a talk."

He smirked. "Can it wait an hour I have to rebuild my occlumency walls."

She was shocked that anyone but her, was near him when they were down. "Their down."

"Have been since I collapsed, I built a basic shield to block out any probes while I was in the shower I need to rebuild them before I see the knight's again or Neville as even their passive scans would destroy them."

"Can I help."

"Of course I'll start teaching you legimency."

"How I don't have any magic."

He laughed. "My heart you were my anchor threw a storm that would've killed anyone else. I choose you for a reason it ignited your core enough for me to build it up enough for legimency and cumplusion anything else and you would burn out."

"How ?"

"Simple you willing accepted all that I am and guided me through an accession. My magic forced what you already had to expand now you will be able to use a new form of attack. The next time I ascend it will be even more powerful and you will be my anchor once more and will make you an ordinary witch."

"Really ?"

"Of course.. Now come lets go to the lounge and begin while I meditate I'll teach you how to build your probes and passively scan as well as spike your cumplusion."

"Lets go" she took his hand an pulled him to a chase lounger he almost immediately went slack and began speaking a soft voice telling her how to build a probe and the types that there were. He returned to his body and hour and a half later to find her in deep concentration. He blinked his now once more icy guarded green orbs and took in the world around him once more before he slipped out from under her and walked into his study to find Neville sitting before his desk.

He smirked and sent a spike of power out as he spoke. "Longbottom."

The man dropped to a knee and uttered. "My lord."

"You will be training with myself and the knight for the next three weeks while I force you all threw an ascension. Then the knight and yourself will be my generals and we will end this war."

Neville opened his mouth to speak. ".."

"Silence I care not for anything you must say... Dismissed return here at four am to start training." Henry left him in his kneeling position and swept threw his quarters his cloths vanishing and reappeared as simple track pants he moved to his training chamber and began the long process of of relearning his boundaries.

He began moving threw simple Kata's each movement gliding to the next he moved threw the exercises for close to an hour stopping when his body and mind were completely in sync he stopped and summoned two practice wands. He resumed the Kata's pushing his magic into the movements picking up speed and forcing his magic to level off. He practiced well into the night by the time he was finished he felt a dull ache through out his body and knew that tomorrow he would be ready to push himself until he was back to where he had been with his control. He wandered threw the keep headed towards his chambers at a slow pace.

**Scene Break **

Henry stood facing the knights and Neville all six of them were dressed in track pant, with their ankles and wrist tapped up and bodies slick with sweat and grim. "Enough face me and prepare your self's for dueling."

They each drew a wand and waiting for the commanded to begin. "You all will face me until you collapse." He waited several seconds "Begin."

They each attacked from different angles and with different spells all were blisteringly powerful he danced out of the way or threw a shield up at the last moment. He could feel their cores being depleted the longer he held them off, as he watched them closely for an signs of rising power he could pinpoint their weakness's the tiniest crack in their armor just waiting to be exploited. After two hours they were all panting and had a fire in their eyes, he laughed mirthlessly taunting them as he causally side stepped another series of cruses. It was becoming pointless as they were depleting their cores at a safe pace they would never ascend at this rate, "Combinations only."

He watched the shift in their stances along with the way they held their wands as chains of spells launched forward he avoided these as well. He let them get into a grove before he found why they were playing it safe their was no threat he snarled silently and shifted his stance and put them all on the run with no real effort on his part they changed once more and were now dueling for their lives he was going to ingrain it into their skulls. That every duel should be fought as if it could be their last.

"Pathetic.. You six are the elite of the entire army and your dueling like novices.. I think pain will give you enough incentive."

He twirled the practice wand in a controlled circle before he angled it toward the more sadistic spells as several pain spells landed they didn't back down but pushed themselves forward using dark art and spells that were designed to bring and enemy down in seconds. Their duel lasted for close to seven hours leaving his generals and the soon to be generals exhausted and frazzled.

"We start at three tomorrow. Be ready Kata's and and dueling as well as weapons play."

**Scene Break **

Faith was waiting for him in their dining room a small basket by her feet. "How was your day ?"

He smirked. "Wonderful I do believe I've scared the knight as badly as I scared the newbies."

In a bland voice she answered, "Wonderful."

He took his seat and smiled. "And you day."

"Marvelous I went shopping."

"For ?"

"Harry, what's today ?"

"November 27th I believe."

"And.."

"What ?"

A hurt look adorned her face. "I can't believe you forgot..."

"Forgot what ?"

"Our anniversary today was the day of our first date five years ago."

"You sure ?"

"Positive.. You really forgot."

"I'm sorry.. I've had a lot going on recently."

"So what you should have remembered."

He smiled sheepishly and twirled his hand by his side instantly conjuring a diamond tennis bracelet and several dozen tulip's and orchids. "Does it help that I know you well enough to know your favorite flowers and gem."

"Not really but they are beautiful. Let's leave it and have dinner and I can give you your present."

Dinner was a quiet affair where the usual confident warlord was silent hoping to not rouse his wife's temper and the cocky and strong slayer allowed to pass without a fight. As the plates vanished Faith smiled and bent to the basket and talked to what ever was in it.

A tiny white bull dog puppy was running around his feet. "Wow a puppy."

"Yes a puppy her name is Princess."

His eyes flashed several times and he scooped her up. Before he could do anything else Faith was scolding him. "Harry don't even think about experimenting with her she's going to be the family dog."

"Just a little, we don't even have a family "

"No she's to stay regular and we'll have family one day."

He put on a sad face that just didn't fit on him. "Just a little I could give her arctic breath and super strength."

"No and so help me, if I find out you had someone else experiment on her. You'll be on the cough for months." he sighed sadly stroked the dogs head.

"Alright I'll just by a lion and experiment on it." then he mumbled. "Never lets me have any fun and a stupid bulldog that can't even breath ice or shot fire from its eyes how boring"

Faith laughed. "Your such a baby."

"I am not and I resent that you would call me a baby."

"Well you are pouting over not being able to experiment on a puppy."

He sighed. "Does this mean your going to let me."

"Not even close."

"Fine.. What are we going to do with a regular dog ?"

"I don't know feed it walk it teach it to sit.. You know the normal stuff."

"And whose going to do all this walking, feeding and teaching ?"

"Both of us.."

"Can I make it grow up faster so it can learn better ?"

"No.."

"I can get an animal handler here my dawn to start training it."

"As what."

"A regular dog." his tone seemed to be hinting at something."

"Deal." he smiled and put the puppy back on the floor and left to his study Princess at his heals. Faith started laughing.

"Oh yes it's very funny wait until she gets big and drolls all over the place."

**Scene Break **

The days soon became routine with Henry rising and going threw a full work out before any of his training partners joined him he had been pushing them constantly and they were all on the edge of a meltdown or ascending, he personally didn't care which. It was the end of the second week and everyone around the keep was on edge as Henry had taken to lashing out at everyone for the slightest infractions. The army was getting antsy with this half a month of inaction and waiting for something to happen.

Henry was once again standing before the knight's and Neville. "So tell me who wonts to be first today." they stayed silent. "If I pick you'll have to go until you collapse."

Neville stepped forward. "My lord.. Nothing is happening I don't think you can force an accession."

Henry laughed coldly. "Very well consider it a humbling experience." He effortlessly shifted for standing to a fighting stance with cruses ripping threw the practice wands. Neville stood his ground and cast several shield charms one after the other, they traded cruses and shields back and forth for close to a half hour neither moving until the cruses dipped into dark spells and bone breakers. Both reacted with speed and grace Neville was throwing all of his power behind each spell, hoping to score a hit on the man before him that laughed as he causally batted them away. It was anger that fueled Neville to advance wand blazing he had taken four steps before his yellow light blue and silver aura sprang forth crackling and forcing an unseen wind to sweep threw the training room.

Henry knew that Neville was going to ascend with this duel as he was rapidly going threw his core strength all of his reserves and calling on the strength around him, he was finally dueling like he would in battle going to destroy the enemy at all cost. The duel lasted only another hour before Neville went catatonic his core depleting and pulling in all the magic that it could form the wards and everyone close by. Henry began pushing his own power through his core watching as his bodily condition worsened with each passing second . He waited until his core shut down and looked to the Knights. "It seems Neville shall hold his stop as first general..." he clapped and had Neville taken to the Medical Wing of the keep. "Now hows next you have seen how it is to be done now all you have to do it repeat."

Marcus stepped forward. "My lord I have an idea."

"Enlighten us."

"I believe that if we were to push out all the magic in our cores first then duel you with only our reserve strength that I will speed the process up."

"Wonderful test your theory."

Marcus drew his wand and looked at Henry. "My lord what shall I use at a target,"

"Myself I will use this as a test of my strength.'

Marcus grunted and let lose a torrent of pure magic with no real intent other then to cast it out the beam connected with Henry gold shield and vanished. His red and silver aura appeared after a half hour and he pushed harder until he was dipping into his reserves. He switched into a dueling stance with a fluid motion as Henry began to rain down fire and curses. One by one he forced them to ascend and sent them to the medical wing. He smirked and left the training room a smirk in place knowing that once his generals awoke they would be eager to please. He would push them forward so they could behave attacks with the same ferocity that they did before because he knew that if they could get back to were they where before in terms of attacking and control that they would rise above it and be ready to face their enemies once again.

**Scene Break **

Close to a month since Henry left Sunnydale he was finally able to devote his full attention to the scobbies and to removing the power that Willow had bestowed on the potentials around the world. He stood on a raised platform with Faith by his side waiting for the guards to bring in their prisoners. He straightened out imaginary wrinkles as the doors opened he stopped moving and faced the doors his face blank.

"Put all the others on the wall shackles bring the wicca front and center" he waited for them to be put in place. The guards moved to stand a few feet behind Willow. "Willow stand up and face me." she stayed still. He raised his arm and she was thrown to her feet. "Now you will tell me exactly how you made all of the potentials into full Slayers."

She rasped. "Never."

He stepped form the platform and was in front of her in two steps. "You should know that for each time that you do not answer me it will be sweet little Dawny that is punished." he took a short step back. "put the teen on the ceiling shackles her back to me bring in the metal tipped whip."

They obeyed quickly and he moved around Willow and stood only inches from Dawn, he leaned in and whispered. "Convince her to me and your body will me spared. Honestly who do you think will wont a scared up liar." he saw her flinch and put one hand behind his back and pulled out an eight foot steel tipped whip he place the tip on her cheek and spoke. "Think of the pain you will feel think of the agony your body will face.. How lashes do you think you will take before Willow tells me ?" He moved away and moved both girls back several feet he uncoiled the whip and snapped it close to Dawns right ear for a satisfying yelp to echo threw the room.

Buffy screamed. "So help me if that lash touches Dawn I will rip out your throat."

He smirked at her and locked his icy green ones with her cheery blue ones. "Slayer do you think you words frighten me." he motioned with his hand and watched a tiny droplets of blood formed on both sides of her throat. "Next time you speak it will be your last." he looked to Willow. "How long do you think Buffy will be able to hold her tongue whilst her sister is whipped, how forgiving will Dawn be for forcing you to lose her sister a second time." he smirked waited severals seconds. "Now tell me how you made the potentials full slayers."

She looked him deep in the eye and saw nothing she thought he was joking about whipping Dawn and laughed. "You lack the conviction."

He smirked and removed the back of Dawns shirt and the whip lashed out leaving angry bloodied trail across Dawns back. Buffy held her tongue for now yet flinched to hard her chains rattled. He laughed. "My dear sweet flower tell me how you did it." before she could speak the whip lashed out again followed by a scream.

"Stop.. I'll tell you anything you wont to know."

Henry laughed. "Faith come here." she rose from her throne and came to rest on his right.

"Yes my love. "

"Now is the prefect time for you to test your legimency I wont you to scan each of her answers for lies and ill will." she nodded and he began the questioning. "Why did you decide to turn the potentials into Slayers."

"It was needed he would lose without more strength."

"Faith ?"

She looked at him. "Shes lying and her will is malicious."

"Good." he stepped back and Dawn was struck again. "My flower how much longer must we go on with this.. I for one am tired of the whip soon I will start to cut her . Now why did you turn them into Slayers."

In a whisper she answered. "So that the good would finally over power the evil."

"Faith ?"

"She is telling the truth.. Yet she still wonts you dead."

He laughed coldly. "You will soon see that many wont me dead she is no different... Now how did you make them Slayers ?"

"I forced my power and the power of the earth around me threw the scythe erasing the previous councils spells forcing only one slayer to be alive at one time. By the time I had finished I had become a goddess, and made every girl that could be a slayer into a slayer."

"Faith ?"

"I can't trust myself but I believe it is true ?"

"That it is.. Now was there any filtering system ?"

"No.. could I have done that ?"

"Yes.. you fool, you made women that can't handle the power those that are insane those that are as you dubbed them evil into slayer with all the power and ability."

Faith looked at him. "Can you fix this ?"

"Of course... Guards go fetch our slayers, my generals immediately."

They vanished and he moved away from Willow and sent her back to the wall he moved to face Dawn she was crying silently. He lowered her to the floor catching her as she stumbled he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I'm sorry." he touched her back healing all of the wounds seamlessly. "I only do what has to be done." he looked to Faith. "Would you take her to the hospital wing and have Dane look after her, and return as quickly as possible."

"Of course Harry" she smiled and left the hall with a sway of her hips. He looked to the other scobbies.

"I will ask you this once and only once. I wish for you all to submit to my rule as friends I will not ask any of you to fight for me, I will not ask that you do anything other then be Faith friends. We both know that she cares for you all every deeply. I do not wont any of you to answer now but I wont you to answer by the end of the week."

He smiled as Faith returned with his generals flanking her. "Come it is about to begin.. Marcus I wont you to fetch the scythe that Buffy used in Battle."

He looked hesitant, yet spoke strongly. "My lord the scythe was destroyed when we took them."

Henry did not move yet he was by his side faster then the blinking of the eye he backhanded his general, how stumbled but caught himself swiftly only to be struck again he feel to his knee blood dribbled down his chin. "I will leave this up to you fools I expect you to find me another Slayer artifact within the hour and have in my hand in two. You will bring before me those responsible for the offense.. They are to be punished along side yourselves as you six have always had the power to control the others yet you did not act." he returned to his throne and barked. "Send in the Court at once."

It was only a few minutes before everyone aristocrat that served him was gathered around him they looked at the scobbies hung on the wall yet stayed silent. He surveyed them with a look of disdain he rose slowly. "Tell me my brothers how long have we been waging this war ? How long have we fought for supremacy I ask you because the end is near... We will take our place as rulers of our motherland, When all is said and done the Crown will rule once more.."

They cheered as one he knew they were all thinking on how they were going to overthrow him in the quickest way possible after he was crowned. They discussed any problems that were plaguing his court and began forming the laws that would govern Britain it was tedious and boring yet it had to be done or they would rise against him now. Little did they know that any of them with any form of power was sworn to him oaths of everlasting fealty. He stopped them as the generals burst into the room he commanded. "Dismissed we shall reconvene later."

Neville stepped forward. "My lord we have found and retrieved the sword that the second slayer used to defeat the first vampire. It has is all that we could find on such short notice..." he did not get thte chance to finish speaking as he fell to the floor in agony.

Henry spoke softly. "Longbottom ming your tongue or I'll have to remove it." he lifted his spell. "How was responsible for destroying the scythe ?"

Craven stepped forward. "My lord it was all of us and Dane."

"Very well you are to retrieve Dane and return." He lifted the sword and handed it to Faith. "Does it hold the same feeling at the Scythe ?"

She smiled happily. "And more."

"Good.. Willow what element did you use to bring your spell to life."

"Fire, Water, Air and Earth and the scythe was in a pentagram."

He drew his wand and traced a pentagram into the stone floor of his throne room. As well as summoned gold chalices to hold the elements. "Faith will you agree to my using your blood ?"

"Of course." he drew a simple dagger and sliced her palm open allowing a small amount to fall into one of the chalices. He looked to Buffy she fidgeted. He moved to her and repeated the process for each of the slayers in his possession filling the chalice with crimson liquid.

He placed his palm over the chalice and invoked. "Water runs over the world as Blood runs threw the body bringing with it life and renewal. So it shall be." He put the chalice down and picked up the next summoning earth, then fire before conjuring a balloon. "Faith would you blow it up a little and force the others to add to it." she did so and the balloon was placed in the last chalice. "Now Willow you have two options. One I allow you to give me your blood and Two I force you to give me your blood choose."

"I'll give you my blood." he walked over to her and opened her palm and smeared it along the length of the sword. He held it in front of him with his palms open. "Blood of the caster willingly given she will undo what she has done." He placed the sword into the pentagram and poured the blood gouges on the ground. He began pouring power into the blood and threw the weapon. He felt the weapon suck in his pour and he threw the dirt onto it. He commanded. "What once was shall never be.. Order must rule for Chaos to fall. It shall never be.. I remove the power.. I Remove the strength.. I remove all from prestige.. I command only those fit to fight shall be embraced by the power once more.. I remove the faults of the line and allow the true perfection to rule once more." Power pulsed threw the room and hit himself as well as Willow full on he simply embraced the power and laughed. He stood and looked to the scobbies they fell to the floor in crumpled heaps. "It is done and none will be able to do it again." he moved away from the pentagram and destroyed all traces of it with put a thought.

**A/N** I have the second half written on a pad and was wondering if I should continue writing this story or move on


End file.
